


Miss Corona and the Heartbreak Princess

by SivValkyrie



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Play stupid games, and win stupid prizes. Cassandra meets a woman at the Snuggly Duckling, and just for a night, she knows what it's like to feel loved. Two broken hearts don't make a whole, but they don't know that.Crossover with Tangled The Series and Steven Universe. Kinda pushing M-rating, but it's nothing you wouldn't read in Twilight. I know, I'm surprised at how I toned it down too.
Relationships: Pearl/Cassandra
Kudos: 6





	Miss Corona and the Heartbreak Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, a crossover! I’m not really sure how, but my mind was just like, “It could happen. Theoretically. Very slim chance. Unrealistic. Let’s write it.” Into You is on hiatus. I am still working on a chapter but it just isn’t flowing. We’ll see what happens.

_It's you and me_

_That's my whole world_

_They whisper in the castle, "she's a bad, bad girl”_

_The whole kingdom is rolling fake dice_

_You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes_

Cassandra found herself stuck. Ink was permanent. She didn’t want to mess up a poem she’d spent days writing, so she blew the fresh words dry, and closed her journal.

She took another sip from her drink, cringing a little from the sheer strength of it. It was a drink from another kingdom called Snakebite. It was usually mixed with other things like fruit, but Cassandra wasn’t after anything light and refreshing anymore. She just wanted to get drunk.

She’d been to the Snuggly Duckling so many times since the end of her “friendship” with Rapunzel that the other patrons knew her by name. The place wasn’t exactly bringing in newcomers. They made their money off men who got drunk on the regular. That’s why it was such a surprise when someone new showed up. Not just any someone, a woman.

Women were told they were supposed to be perfect. They were never meant to be seen in a place like this. The men tolerated Cass, liked her even. She fit in. This new patron did not.

She was dainty, tall and slender. She wore pants- unbecoming of a woman in Corona- but the rest of her was soft and feminine. She leaned against the bar next to Cassandra, saying in a sultry voice, “One Salty Snail, on the rocks, hold the salt.” She smiled, but stopped the bartender as he moved to hand her the drink. “Fill up the glass.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Don’t complain to me if you can’t handle it.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”

The woman set her drink down, and turned around, leaning her back against the bar. She didn’t hold herself like a lady should, yet she gave off the most feminine vibes a person could. Cass was staring at her.

“Hello,” the lady said with a smile, reaching out her hand for a handshake. Cass hadn’t even said anything to her. Weird. “I’m Pearl. And you are?”

“Cassandra.”

Pearl grabbed Cassandra’s hand, despite it not being out, and shook it. “I have to say, this is the most interesting little kingdom! Do you live here?”

“I did,” Cass said coolly, taking a big drink of her glass after she yanked her hand away. She was wary about strangers. “But then I decided to dip out, go on my own adventure. Find myself.”

“That sounds nice. I wish I could do that too.” Pearl started to quiet down a bit, her face falling. “It’s just that,” she started, even though Cass didn’t ask. “I can’t leave Rose. I’m sure you have someone you’re missing too.”

Cass chuckled, a sad, sarcastic kind of laugh. “Yeah, she doesn’t miss me. She’s married.”

Upon the realization Cassandra was a lesbian, Pearl’s eyes twinkled. “Oh? She’s missing out. Men are inferior.” She stood still and unflinching as Cass choked on her drink, holding back a laugh.

“Oh! Ohoho… I agree with you there, Pearl. I mean, all her husband cares about is himself. But… he does love her. And she has only enough room in her heart for him.”

“I understand the feeling. Rose is always experimenting with humans. We’ve been together, in love for almost a thousand years, but she doesn’t even notice me anymore.”

Cass raised an eyebrow. “What are you, a spirit? We’ve had those at this bar before.”

“A gem,” Pearl explained. “I came from a galaxy far beyond this one.” Pearl wasn’t drinking what she paid for, and there was a rock on her face, and she apparently could live longer than her. Yep. Definitely not human.

“Another galaxy, huh?” Cassandra asked. “What brings you all the way here, gorgeous?”

Pearl’s face was a light teal, but she still didn’t know how to flirt back. “Rose saw beauty in your planet. It was going to be colonized and used to make soldiers, but that would have destroyed all life. We decided to save Earth, just because we love it,” she said, quite literally.

Cass bowed slightly. “Well, I thank you for your service. I’ll have you know I helped save this kingdom. Maybe you and I aren’t so different.

“No,” Pearl said, “we’re not.”

Cassandra finished her drink with a big gulp. “Oh geez. One of those and your head’s spinning.” She stood up, tipping backwards on her heels.

Pearl caught her before she could fall, sweeping her off her feet. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Was Cassandra’s blush from the alcohol, or from being so close to Pearl?

“Do you need help? I can take you home,” Pearl asked. “I wouldn’t leave someone alone like this.”

Cassandra punched Pearl in the arm playfully. “Hey! I’m not that drunk. I’m just not coordinated. Still, I usually end up falling a few times and getting a little scraped, so I don’t mind the help.”

“Goodness. Well, maybe it’s time to consider other hobbies, Cassandra.” She set the woman down, and let her use her arm as a crutch.

As they stumbled out of the bar, they were greeted by a woman with short brown hair, and a man with looks so good, but neither Pearl or Cass could ever fall for. The two were a few feet away, walking up towards the bar with their other friends.

Cass felt a pang in her chest. All her old friends were hanging out without her, like nothing ever happened. They just erased her. _She_ just erased her. “That’s them.”

“Why don’t we make her jealous?”

Cass’ face flushed. “What? What do you mean?”

“May I kiss you?” Pearl asked politely.

The others were getting closer and it was time to decide. “Do it,”

Pearl kissed her gently. It was Cassandra’s first kiss, and it felt like all the fairytales said it would. It tasted like salt, but it was pleasant, and soft, like kissing rose petals. A chill went down her spine. How was Pearl good at this? Cassandra almost surrendered and kissed back. She wanted to believe something so magical was real, but the gods never actually gave her anything good. Just like this kiss, she was doomed to see all the things she _could_ have, but never receive them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rapunzel staring, eyes like dinnerplates. It looked like something in her had broken. Was she upset? Jealous?

Rapunzel reached out, almost walking over to Cass, but glanced over at Eugene and remembered her place. She snapped back to her happy self, walking like a zombie with the rest of the crowd, who hadn’t seen Cass.

Pearl pulled away. “Is it working?”

Cassandra touched her lips and muttered, “it worked.” She wasn’t referring to Rapunzel, but to herself. It woke her up, bringing about a feeling she didn’t know she was capable of having.

“Good. Now, let’s take you home.”

* * *

When the two approached a cabin in the woods, they were still lost in a conversation about Rose, and the way she loved Earth. Pearl really loved her, didn’t she? It’s as if she’d been made for Rose, just to adore and serve her. Cass wished someone could love her that much.

“…But enough about Rose, tell me about Rapunzel. Was that a crown on her head?”

“This is my stop, actually.” She looked at the house, then back to Pearl, contemplating her next move. “Want to come inside and talk?”

Pearl nodded politely. “Of course.”

Cassandra swung open the door, revealing a dark room, filled with cobwebs, dusty trinkets and ripped furniture. “It’s not much, but it’s the only place I have. I used to live in the palace and without a job or money, I was kinda stuck moving into my… my mother’s old place.”

“A mother is the…” Pearl stopped, thinking for a moment. “The female parental figure, yes? Right. What happened? Why didn’t she take care of the house? …Why aren’t _you_ taking care of it? My stars, this is pitiful.”

“I can’t make myself look at all her old stuff. For most of my life I didn’t even know she was my mom. She left this house- and me- when I was just a kid. Didn’t even know this place existed until a few months ago.”

“Well, I’m sorry.”

Cassandra shut the door, shrouding them in darkness before lighting a candle. In the soft glow, Pearl looked like a goddess, a vision in pink and blue. Her eyes shone, her lips beckoned Cassandra in for another kiss.

But she didn’t take it. Instead, she muttered, “Have you kissed other girls before?” She looked down at her lips, then back up at her eyes.

Pearl caught this little glance and her mouth quirked up in a teasing smile. “You know I’ve never been fond of humans, but some women I find attractive enough to experiment with.”

“What do you think of me?” Cass didn’t even feel the words come from her mouth. It’s as if something possessed her, and made her some sort of charming, witty person. But she wanted to know. Something about Pearl had enraptured her, like a moth to a flame.

“I think you’re ahead of your time,” Pearl teased. “And you’re a good kisser. I wouldn’t mind kissing you again.”

She knew she’d be just another one of Pearl’s experiments, and then she’d leave. But for once, could Cassandra just pretend she had what she wanted? Someone to hold, and to love, if only for a night?

So Cassandra kissed her, initiating this time. She was sloppy. She had no idea what she was doing, but she dragged her tongue across Pearl’s bottom lip like she knew what worked. Pearl parted her lips, but to her surprise, Cassandra pulled back.

“Sorry. It’s just… I don’t know how to kiss. Or- or do anything.”

Pearl smiled, wrapping an arm around Cassandra’s hip. “I’ll show you.”

Pearl was a patient teacher if nothing else. She explored Cassandra’s mouth, breaking to let her breathe every so often.

Cassandra’s face was flushed, her eyes half-lidded as Pearl held her jaw, kissing her with a passion nobody had ever had for her. It was the first time anyone put her needs first- and right now, she needed more. Something coiled tighter in her gut as the lithe woman put her hands on Cass’ hips.

“Would you like to stop?” Pearl asked, leaning back so she could look Cassandra in the eyes.

Cassandra felt nervous asking the question, “What happens if we don’t stop?” She knew the answer.

“Well, we could go all the way if that’s what you’re interested in,” She said bluntly. Pearl would rather not beat around the bush in something like this. Cassandra was innocent. She wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

Something egged Cassandra on, despite the fear. “I’ve never done that before,” she said, stating the obvious. “But I wouldn’t mind trying.”

“I’ll go easy on you.” Pearl held out her hand to escort Cassandra to bed. As she took the other woman’s hand, she finally got a glimpse of the bed. “You got new sheets, but it’s still sunken in…” She shivered. “Tomorrow, I’ll help you clean.”

“You don’t have to-“

“Oh no, I like cleaning messes! I’d redo this house ten times over if you’d let me.” She smiled.

Cassandra laid down, nervously looking at anything but Pearl. Her cheeks were a light pink, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. “Well, I wouldn’t mind.”

And the two came crashing together in a fierce kiss.


End file.
